SchindlerSmart MRL
SchindlerSmart MRL (often stylised as SchindlerSMART) was a series of machine room less traction elevator produced by Schindler. It was Schindler's second product line up of machine room less elevator after SchindlerMobile. SchindlerSmart was made from the late 1990s to the mid 2000s. Overview The SchindlerSmart MRL was a machine room less elevator model designed for low-rise residential and commercial buildings. It was initially developed for the European market but it was later extended to other markets outside Europe. It had three main models. The first model, Smart MRL 001, was launched in 1998 while the second model, Smart MRL 002 was launched in the following year. The third model is Smart MRL 002 DE (DE stands for Design Edition)SchindlerSmart MRL 002 Design Edition (archived) which is a special edition of the Smart MRL 002 featuring luxurious interior designs. There was also Smart MRL J which was sold exclusively for the Japanese market, as well as a version designed for the South American markets called Smart MRL which was made by Atlas Schindler in Brazil. Atlas Schindler also made Smart MRL 8DF which was designed specifically for passengers with limited mobilitySmartMRL 8DF (PDF) (Portuguese, archived). These models had their driving machine installed on the top of the hoistway with a 1:1 roping. The control panel is built into the hoistway wall. The Schindler Smart MRL was discontinued sometime in the mid 2000s. SchindlerSmart MRL elevators used car operating panels with telephone-style keypad button layout, button beeps and a small LED floor indicators. The buttons can be touch-sensitive or small push buttons. An automated voice was also available as optional feature. Differences between Smart MRL 001 and Smart MRL 002 In addition to the differences listed above, the Smart MRL 002 DE model has similar specifications as the regular Smart MRL 002 model except that it features a more luxurious interior and ceiling design, as well as having an option of using center opening doors instead of two speed telescopic doors. Specs Smart MRL 001 *Gearless machine room less, with 1:1 roping *320/450/630 kilograms (or 4/6/8 persons) capacities *1 meters per second speed *Serves up to 15 floors *42 meters of maximum height *Two speed telescoping doors *Only available with single entrance *AC 2-speed or ACVF (option) drive *Up to two cars in a group Smart MRL 002 *Gearless machine room less, with 1:1 roping *320/450/630/1000 kilograms (or 4/6/8/13 persons) capacities *1 meters per second speed *Serves up to 15 floors *42 meters of maximum height *Two speed telescoping doors *Can have two entrances as an option *AC 2-speed or ACVF (option) drive *Up to two cars in a group Smart MRL 002 DE *Gearless machine room less, with 1:1 roping *320/450/630/1000 kilograms (or 4/6/8/13 persons) capacities *1 meters per second speed *Serves up to 15 floors *42 meters of maximum height *Two speed telescoping sliding (standard) or center opening doors (optional)Schindler Smart MRL 002 Design Edition brochure (German) (archived) *Can have two entrances as an option *AC 2-speed or ACVF (option) drive *Up to two cars in a group Smart MRL (Atlas Schindler) *Gearless machine room less, with 1:1 roping *450 or 600 kilograms (or 6 or 8 persons) capacities *1 meters per second speed *Serves up to 6 floors for commercial buildings and 18 floors for residential buildings *Two speed telescoping doors *Can be a panoramic/scenic model (known as Smart MRL PANORÂMICO)SMART MRL PANORÂMICO Dimensionamento (PDF) (Portuguese, archived) *VVVF drive *Up to two cars in a group Notable installations Schindler Smart MRL 001 Finland *Mosaiikinraitti 6, Vuosaari, Helsinki (1999) *Vaso Kauppilanrinne, Naantali (2000) *Kupittaankatu 57, Turku *Ruukinkatu 1B, Turku (1999) *Vanha Littoistentie 1, Turku (1999) France *Le Cosmos, Vienne *15 Berthelot Street, Vienne *4 Rampe du Vieux Bourg, Brest *36 Paul Marzin Street, Brest *140 Robespierre Street, Brest *Hotel Le Dauphine, Ajaccio, Corsica Sweden *Storgatan 26, Sundsvall *P-house Granaten, Lund *Parternas gränd 73, Norra Fäladen, Lund Other countries *Lille Friheden, Hvidovre, Denmark *Dronningensgate 22, Narvik, Norway *Parco Normale Lotto 10-11, Via Ernesto Ricci 1, Naples, Italy (2001) *Department of Architecture - Federico II University, Naples, Italy *A3 Sport, Prague, Czech *Norwich Castle, Norwich, United Kingdom (one was modernized by Stannah Lifts) *Portland Marina, Weymouth, United Kingdom Schindler Smart 002 Australia *Australian National University (ANU) - HW Arndt Building, Canberra *55 Raymond St, Bankstown, Sydney *Westfield Liverpool, Liverpool, Sydney *Urunga House, Miranda, Sydney Finland *Vernissakatu 5A, Tikkurila, Vantaa (2002) *Lintulammenkatu 15A and B, Kerava (2002) *Paraistentie 10, Kaarina (2002) Sweden *Laboratorvägen 7 and 9, Umeå *Västra Finnbodavägen 1, Nacka *Hästholmsvägen 33, Nacka *Kungssätravägen 25A, Sätra United Kingdom *Ibis London Euston, London *Premier Inn, Custom House, London (modernized by Titan Elevators in 2013) *Hicking Building, Nottingham *Holiday Inn Milton Keynes Central, Milton Keynes *Hotel 53, York Other countries *Scandic Lillehammer Hotel, Lillehammer, Norway *Tønne Huitfeldts Plass 2, Halden, Norway (2007) *Corso Pestalozzi 11, Lugano, Switzerland *Plaza Mayor, Malaga, Spain *Mango, Calle Columela & Calle José del Toro, 23, Cádiz, Spain *Hotel Porto Mare, Funchal, Madeira, Portugal (service elevators only) *Plaza de la Constitución, 5, Arrecife, Lanzarote, Spain *C.H. Estakada, Częstochowa, Poland *Hotel EA Populus, Prague Czech *ZARA, Knez Mihaila, Belgrade, Serbia *Courtney Place, Wellington, New Zealand *Former Esprit Store, Lambton Quay, Wellington, New Zealand *Tverskaya Street 12 structure 8 - entrance 15, Moscow, Russia Schindler Smart MRL 002 DE *Vaniljakuja 1Bb, Vuosaari/Nordsjö, Helsinki/Helsingfors, Finland (2003) *As OY Raision Keonkatu 3, Raisio, Finland (2002) *Maarukankuja 7, Mikkola, Vantaa, Finland (2003) *Ulica Vita Kraigherja 6, Maribor, Slovenia *Nordis Residence, Bucharest, Romania *Foss Hotel Baron, Reykjavik, Iceland *Hotel Palazzo Turchini, Via Medina 21, San Ferdinando, Naples, Italy Schindler Smart MRL J Note that the Smart MRL J was only sold for the Japanese market. *Shimoshinjo public housing complex, Osaka, Japan (2002) *Abiko Hishi housing residential, Osaka, Japan (2004) *Yokoo Housing residential complex, Yokohama, Japan (2003) Trivia *The keypad-style car station design was later adapted on the Schindler 3300 elevators. *The first SchindlerSmart MRL 002 DE elevator was installed in Bratislava, Slovakia in 2000-2001. Videos External links *Official website (archived) *SchindlerSmart MRL 001 (archived) *SchindlerSmart MRL 002 (archived) *SchindlerSmart MRL 002 Design Edition (archived) *Atlas Schindler Smart MRL brochure (Portuguese) (archived) *Schindler Smart (For Finland, same model that updates SchindlerSmart MRL elevators) Category:Elevator models Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Discontinued elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Schindler elevator models